The present invention relates generally to the structure and configuration of a spherical valve assembly and more particularly to a valve assembly of the type wherein a fluid passage is opened and closed by rotating a valve sphere arranged within the fluid passage of the assembly. More specifically, the present invention is intended to overcome functional and manufacturing difficulties which may arise in prior art spherical valves. By virtue of the specific structural configuration of the invention, a spherical valve assembly may be manufactured with greater ease and less expense while providing improved operational characteristics.